Telematics systems provide a communication medium so vehicle computing systems can communicate with remote entities and networks to send and receive data. These systems can be used to receive commands to remotely configure or control some aspect of a vehicle. Security features with respect to received control commands attempt to ensure that a malicious entity does not send an unapproved command to reconfigure or control a vehicle or vehicle system. Current security features include verification of data content. However, it is possible that data content could be spoofed by a sophisticated hacker.